Hatter, Fox & A Pearl
by everfaraway
Summary: Based on the Syfy's Alice. Hatter runs his teashop while his beautiful lover is knee deep in the casino & they're both struggling to keep the resistance supplied. So what happens when an Oyster lands in Wonderland by accident? Sex, nudity, lang, etc..
1. Chapter 1

Hatter And His Fox

_**Author: Miro & I fell madly in love with Hatter when we found Alice in**_

_**a redbox when we went on our Alice & Wonderland spree. So what did we **_

_**do, start writing fanfics. I own Fox & Crone. And no, Alice is not in these.**_

It was hard not to be disgusted by people these days. The way they bartered over bottled emotions. Those were Wonderland's drugs: extremely expensive and equally addicting. "Hello, Hatter." a voice purred. The brunette turned to look at the woman who stood beside him. She was very attractive with short, spikey dark red hair, bright green eyes and very pale skin. He slid his arm around her waist and allowed his hand to rest just above her hip.

"You look lovely, Fox." he said. And she did, dressed in a long emerald green dress with a slit that went up to her thigh and green heels.

"Thank you." she said. She cast a glance around the room full of people bantering and arguing.

"Any business?" Fox asked.

"No." he admited softly.

"Shall we?" she suggested. Hatter rose to his feet, went to Dormie, shook him awake and whispered something in his ear. The mousy man nodded, muttered something to his assistant who went over to Hatter's little corner and began to move his things.

"Let's go." he said, slidding his arm around Fox's waist again.

"You're quiet." Fox observed as they exited the building.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Hatter muttered, glaring at one of the Scarab's as it floated through the air. Back meant what little safety they had anymore. Back was their hideaway in the hellish place that was Wonderland. It was the only place they had any privacy, a place to hide, to get their mind off the bad days and lose themselves in each other's company. They walked in silence for ten to twenty minutes before they came to a small door that no one ever found unless they looked very hard for it. Fox knocked out a complicated code before the door opened to admit them. An older woman eyed them before letting them inside. Hatter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "Here, Crone. It's not much, but it's all I could get." he admited, handing it to her. The old woman took the pouch and patted it silently.

Fox smiled and said, "Get some sleep, Crone. We'll be up for a while."

Hatter collasped on the couch as Fox dug out a change of clothes. "There's a little bit of food on the table." she said, tossing her shoes into a corner.

"Not hungry." he lied. She stepped out of the dress and messed up her hair.

"I heard your stomach growl several times on the way back, Hatter. Go eat." she told him. He stretched out as she slid a shirt and pants on.

"You should wear a dress more often." the man commented.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "You looked nice in that one you had on."

"Oh yeah?" Fox smirked.

"Yeah." he agreed pulling her down onto the couch.

Her fingertips ghosted his cheek and she whispered, "You need to shave."

"Later." he agreed as just before he kissed her. His stomach growled and he groaned softly.

"Food." she told him. Hatter smirked and nipped her shoulder. "I'm not edible." she laughed.

"I beg to differ." he said, rolling over so she was underneath him. "I've missed you." he whispered.

"You know I have to go away for odd amounts of time on end to find out what the Suits are up to." she reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." he agreed, pulling off his jacket.

"Every time you leave, I'm afraid I'm not going to see you again." he whispered.

She put her hand to his face and said, "I'm not gonna leave you alone." He shut his dark eyes and kissed her palm. She smiled and whispered, "Make love to me, Hatter. So that maybe we can both forget the place Wonderland has become." Slowly he turned his gaze to her.

"It will only be for a little while, love." he reminded her quietly.

"Isn't that enough?" she asked.

"I suppose it will have to be." he whispered as he kissed her.

Her fingertips ghosted over the collar of his wild print shirt as she slid her arms around his neck. Slowly he trailed his fingers down her throat, across her collar bone, between her breasts and finally to the hem of her shirt. On a few rare occassions when Fox had been gone for long enough that their seperation became unbearable Hatter had taken lovers. Despite whatever he allowed them to believe, he hadn't really cared for them because his heart had truely belonged to Fox. His moments with his few lovers had always been quick and he had always left them shortly afterwards. However with Fox he was gentle, slow and never left afterwards unless he absolutely had to. She purred below him as his calloused fingers brushed her stomach and side. He dipped his head to nip her throat. "Oh, Hatter." she whispered. Hatter cocked his head. Her emerald eyes were already glazed with passion; she needed him as much as he needed her.

His shirt came off and his bullet-proof armor with it. A small shiver raced down Fox's spine as she saw a few half healed cuts: one on his chest and a couple on his arms. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing to worry about. I've had much worse." he told her. She sat up and kissed the cut halfway up his rib cage. His growled softly and he felt his pants tighten.

"Still sensative." she smiled.

"Yes." he admited. Slowly she slid off her shirt and layed back down. He chuckled before he began to: kiss, palm and lick her breasts. She groaned, arching her hips up againest his. He unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs. His burgandy trousers landed on the floor next. Gently he traced the scar that ran from just above her hip to the inside of her thigh. Tears flooded his eyes as he stared at it. It was his first memory of her: battered, bloodied and unable to walk from the wound. He had carried her to the resistance where they had stitched her up and done their best to care for her. She would never be able to have children.

Fox dragged her hand down his abdomen to the bulge in his boxers to get his attention. He hissed and looked down at her.

"Forget." she whispered. Hatter nodded as she wiggled out of her panties. His boxers found their way to the floor as he touched her. Her dark red patch of hair was amazingly soft and wet under his hand. "Take me, love." she told him. He slowly entered her, burying himself to the hilt. They gasped in unison: him at how wet and hot she was and she at how well he filled her. Gently he thrust into her with long, deep strokes. He wasn't worried about hurting her by any means, but he did want to make sure she got as much pleasure from it as he could give her. Fox smiled and tightened her body around his shaft. He groaned as she did and thrust into her faster. Pressure built easily in their bodies since he knew exactly where to hit inside of her and he wasn't hard to please. He shivered as he felt his orgasm nearing.

"Fox?" he whimpered.

"Just a bit more, love." she gasped. A few long, deep strokes later her body clamped around his and she dug her nails into his shoulders. He shuddered as stars exploded in his vision. After a moment he slowly collasped on top of her.

As soon as they recovered, they cleaned up and redressed. Hatter ate a little as Fox washed off her makeup.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. He collasped on the couch and she lay down on top of him.

He kissed her hair and whispered, "I do love you, Fox. More than I can ever say."

She smiled, already half asleep but still alert enough to mutter, "Love you too, Hatter. So don't forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors of Trouble

_**Author: Own Fox, Crone & The Oyster.**_

Fox looked around the room at the members of the court. It was mostly Suits: Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds, Spades and the White Rabbit. One Suit, a Spade, was at her side. Her heart was pounding quickly and her mind was racing. After the past couple of years frequenting the casinos that had been opened for the people of Wonderland, the tea shops and speaking with various members of the queen's court: she was about to be introduced to the King of Hearts. If all went well she might stand a chance crossing the invisible line into the inner circle of the court. _"Please let all go well so I can report to Dodo and then go home to check on Crone."_ she thought. Only this morning Fox had walked in on the old women during a coughing fit. Only after yelling for Hatter was she able to get Crone to admit that she had been having coughing fits for about a week. Both of them were worried that her health might be failing.

The doors opened and the King of Hearts walked into the room, escorted by several more Suits. "My lord." she said, curtsying. She was glad that she had chosen a modest dress that started red before eventually fading to black the closer it got to the floor.

"And this is?" he asked.

"Cardinal. She's been frequenting the casinos, tea shops and social circles for several years." the Spade explained.

"Why have you come to the Heart's Casino?" the King asked.

"My uncle worked in the labs until the Queen had him executed after he had displeased her five years ago. I am his only surviving relation and I wished to attempt my luck in the Queen's Casino." she lied. He watched her as she lowered her eyes respectfully and added, "My lord."

"I will speak with the Queen and have word sent to you at a later date." he said finally.

The red head curtsied and whispered, "Thank you, my lord. I await the Queen's word." No sooner did she take five steps than a Club appeared at the king's side. '

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have news." he said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"There is a rumor, just a rumor for the moment, that an Oyster may have slipped through the Looking Glass and is now loose in the city." the Suit said.

Fox stepped out of one of the casino's back door and quickly slipped into an alley. Glancing around, she pulled out her bag from where she had hidden it and changed into street clothes. Her dress was deposited on top of the food she had gathered earlier in the day and she tossed the bag over her shoulder. Her pace was quick as her mind raced. _"An Oyster loose in the city after somehow slipping through the Looking Glass. If we can find the Oyster before the Suits, then that's one more person for our cause."_ she thought. Sending a quick look around her, she knocked on a light blue door. The slide window opened and she said, "I'm here to return a library book. It's a work of Edwin and Morcar."

A raspy voice on the other side replied, "How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?"

"He pours water of the Nile over every golden scale." she said quickly. The door swung open and Duck pulled her into the bus like elevator.

"Hello." she muttered, as the elevator gave a jerk and began it's descent. A moment later the door opened and Owl appeared, shotgun in hand. "You two know I'm only here to report to Dodo." she said, as she felt Duck press another shotgun to her shoulder.

"Let me get this straight, you were introduced to the King of Hearts."

"Yes, Dodo." Fox muttered and added under her breath, "You idiot."

Dodo glared at her and snarled, "And what, exactly, did you tell him?"

"That my uncle worked in the labs until five years ago when the Queen had him behead after he had displeased her. I am supposively the man's only living relative and wanted to see how I would fair in the casino." she explained.

"What name?" he growled.

"Cardinal. I'm not stupid enough to use my real name." she told him.

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Now what did you come to report?"

"As I was leaving a Suit told the King that an Oyster may have slipped through the Looking Glass and is now loose in the city." she smirked.

"You came here to report a rumor!" he snapped.

"I doubt it's a rumor and if we can find the Oyster that's one more to our cause." she reminded him. His palm collided with her cheek and she hissed in pain.

"You want us to investigate a rumor!" he bellowed.

She pulled a dagger from her boot and snarled, "I can promise you it is not a rumor and if you ever slap me again I will cut off your balls and let Hatter break your jaw."

Owl touched Fox's quickly reddening cheek and whispered, "You should let the medics look at that before it swells too much."

"I'll be fine. I've had worse, Owl." she told her.

The woman shuddered and said, "But we don't want Hatter coming after Dodo."

"He won't." she assured her. She reached into her bag and pulled out some food. "Take this downstairs, pass it out among the refugees and medics." she told them, pulling two small bags. She handing one to each of them and whispered, "Keep it for yourselves." They nodded and stuffed the bags in their coats.

"The medics will want to see you, Fox, see if that scar's faded." Owl told her.

"It hasn't and I've had no trouble. Besides they're busy with Dodo." she said with a smirk. Hidden in her boot was her dagger and a bloody piece of clothe. To remind Dodo of what he had done, she had cut him twice across his right cheek. Duck saw her out and she headed home.

Many hours later a complicated code of knocks echoed through the house. Fox cracked the door open to let Hatter in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be gone for a while this time." he whispered.

"Long story." she told him. His eyes narrowed as he gently touched her swollen and red cheek before he began to look for any bruises or cuts. "It's alright. There's nothing else." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Dodo." she admited. His eyes narrowed further and he headed for the door. Her arms slid around his waist and she said, "No. I've already marked him and told him that next time: I'm going to cut off his balls and going to let you break his jaw." He smirked knowing that he would enjoy breaking Dodo's jaw in at least one place later.

"Why were you in the Great Library?" he whispered.

"Reporting. Come sit down and I'll explain over dinner."

Hatter stared at Fox after she finished explaining.

"You don't think it's a rumor?" he asked.

"No, it's not likely someone slipped through the Looking Glass without a Suit knowing, but odder things have happened. And I've got this feeling that there is an Oyster out there loose somewhere in the city." she told him.

He sighed and said, "Holy shit, this is crazy."

"I know that, love, but regardless it's worth looking into and it'll help raise all of the refugee's spirits." she reminded him. Hatter nodded slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox Finds A Pearl

_**Author: I own Crone & Fox. Miro owns Pearl. We wish we owned Hatter.**_

Pearl had been wandering the strange streets for at least a day now. She wondered for the millionth time where the hell she was and how the hell she got here. Her bag of groceries was still intact and she'd barely touched the precious supplies. _'Okay, girl, think. You were walking home from the store when some idiot tried to rob you. You ran (naturaly) and stumbled, falling against a large pane of glass. Seemed like you fell for a long time before somehow landing on your feet here.'_ Pearl sighed. She had no clue how to get home, if that was even possible. She had stuck to the shadows, avoiding people and those strange flying bug-like ships. Instinct told her that they were dangerous.

She was crouched in an alley when a young woman tripped over her. "Oh, sorry, girl. I didn't see you there," the redhead said. Pearl looked up and studied the other girl for a moment. She had short, spikey red hair and bright green eyes that studied her as well. "Are you an Oyster?" the other asked.

"An Oyster? No, I'm a human," Pearl replied.

"Where're you from?"

"The Bronx."

"The what?"

"The Bronx, New York City, New York, U.S.A. One of the shittiest places in the whole city, but it's home."

"So you're not from Wonderland?"

"Wonderland? Like in the kid's story?"

"No, like this."

The red head motioned to the alley, the streets, the run down buildings and said, "This is just part of Wonderland. They say there's better places outside of the city though."

"It looks like shit." the other girl said.

"Yeah, well it's all we got." she muttered.

"Is there someplace safe I could stay 'til I find a way back?" The other girl nodded and motioned for her to follow. They dodged through the streets and arrived at a door where the redhead knocked out a complicated pattern. The door opened and they slipped in.

An old woman quickly shut the door and demanded, "Just what do you think you're up to, Fox? Hatter will be mighty upset that you brought another stray home with food so scarce."

"Relax, Crone, I think she's that stray Oyster everyone's gossiping about," Fox replied.

"I have food with me, if that would help any. And my name is Pearl, not Oyster," Pearl said.

"Pearls come from Oysters," Crone reasoned. "What food d'ya have?"

"Eggs, bread, some fruits and vegetables, cans of soup, chicken and tuna, crackers, peanut butter, stuff like that," she replied. Fox gave Crone a look that said, "See, she can help us."

"Some of that'll go to the resistance." the old woman said.

"I know." Fox told her. Pearl cocked an eyebrow as she set her things down to look through the food.

"It all looks alright." she announced.

Many hours later after Pearl had made dinner, cleaned up and settled down to sleep on a palette in Crone's room: Fox was pacing. It was late and Hatter wasn't home like he should have been. "Come on, Hatter, where are you?" she whispered. No sooner had she said that than a compicated code echoed through the house. She rushed to the door and flung it open. Hatter limped inside and flopped on the couch. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"You were right. It's not just a rumor, there is an Oyster loose in the city that somehow got through the Looking Glass." he whimpered.

She put her hands on her hips and asked, "How did you find out?"

"Weaseled it from someone in the court who came into the tea shop." he said.

"How?" she growled.

"Indulged him." he whimpered.

"You let some guy fuck you up the ass for information!" she snapped. Hatter cringed.

Fox sighed and disappeared into the kitchen. "I love you!" he called after her. She shook her head as she heated up half a can of soup, put in some chicken and grabbed a couple of pieces of bread. "Where'd this come from?" he asked.

"Eat, then I'll tell you." she ordered. He gave her a slightly disapproving look but began to eat. His look of slight disapproval turned to one of joy and he soon finished the soup and bread.

"God, I haven't had a good meal in a while." he whispered.

"None of us have." she reminded him.

"How's Crone? And where'd all the food come from?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

"The Oyster." she smirked.

"The one who slipped through the Looking Glass?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's in the other room with Crone." she told him. He blinked several times as she led him down the hall and cracked the bedroom door open. "Down there." she whispered.

Hatter stared at the young woman and whispered, "What's her name?"

"Pearl." Fox said.

"Pearls come from Oysters." he muttered.

Fox giggled softly and whispered, "Crone said the exact same thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Hatter and The Pearl

_**Author: We own Pearl, Crone & Fox between the two of us. **_

Pearl sat up slowly and blinked. It took her a moment to remember where she was. It was a small room bedroom with barely any furnishing aside from a dresser, mirror and a bed. She got up softly so not to wake Crone who slept in the bed and went down the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom door was cracked open so she just pushed it open sleepily. Quickly she shook her head as steam assaulted her. As soon as she looked up, she saw the source of all the steam. Fox was taking a shower, obviously getting cleaned up before heading back out to do whatever it was she did. The red head was facing the spray with her eyes shut contently. Pearl unwillingly allowed her eyes to wander. Her blood red hair was slicked back and darkened by the water that trickled down her slender shoulders. Her pale skin shimmered like moonlight as Pearl's eyes wandered down her breasts and stomach. The young woman gasped when she saw the scar that stood out even againest the other's almost ethereal paleness. It ran from just above her left hip to the inside of the same thigh. "Oh my god." she whispered.

Fox's head jerked towards the bathroom door and the young woman standing there. "Can I help you?" she growled, putting her back to the woman and silently cursing the lack of shower curtain.

"I'm sorry... I'll come back in a few minutes." Pearl stuttered.

"If you have to piss, do it and then get out." she snapped. The young woman carefully and silently attended to her business and practicly ran out, shutting the door behind her. Fox rested her head againest the wall, crying quietly and wishing the scar would fade.

Hatter turned his head as Fox came in drying her hair.

"Morning." he whispered.

"Is your ass still sore?" she asked. He shook his head. She knealt to kiss him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, noting her slightly red eyes.

"The Oyster walked in on me while I was in the shower." she admited. He pulled her onto the couch with him and shifted her so that she was on his lap.

"I'll talk to her today because I'm not going to the tea shop. And maybe tonight we'll stop by the Great Library and deliver that food." he told her. She sighed and nodded slowly. "While we're there, let the medics have a look at you." he whispered.

"I will. Owl said they were asking about me when I was there last." she admited.

Fox left for the Heart's Casino shortly afterwards. Hatter got dressed and went into the kitchen to find Pearl at the table. She looked up as he reached into the cabinet for a coffee mug.

"You really upset her." he said.

"I'm sorry?" she whispered.

"Fox, earlier this morning." Hatter growled.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to. I didn't think..." she began.

"That's the problem with you Oysters, you don't think. I don't know what your side of the Looking Glass is like, but obviously you're all extremely stupid." he snapped.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned," Pearl snapped back.

"It is normal to be concerned about the person who pulled you off the street, isn't it?" Hatter nodded, scowling with anger. Pearl's face slowly lost it's own scowl.

"I did try to apologize," she said.

"Yeah, right. She was cryin', you daft Oyster," he retorted.

"I'm daft? Just 'cause I'm new?" Pearl yelled angerly. "You folks are so paranoid it's bloody well near as daft. If you'd explain things to me instead of keeping me in the bloody dark, we might not've been having this bloody arguement in the first place."

"Oi! What are you two going on about? If you aren't careful, you'll wake the neighbors," Crone said, walking in and breaking up the fight before things got worse. "Really, you're both acting like children." This statement was emphasized by the fact that they both stuck their tongues out at each other.

Later, Hatter dropped down onto the couch and set his hat over his face.

"Hatter?" He groaned and lifted his hat to see Pearl. "I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier and honestly I did try to apologize to Fox this morning," she said. "Mom always said I was a rare river pearl with the disposition of a hermit crab on occassion."

Hatter snorted. "I can see that. Why'd your mum name you Pearl anyway?"

"Partly because she pulled me out of the river when I was a baby and partly because I was such a pretty little thing."

"So she's not your real mum." It was a fact, not a question. Pearl shook her head.

"No, but she was the only family I ever had."

Hatter was silent for a few moments before he said, "I think you should come up with an alias just in case some...thing happens."

"You got any ideas?"

"You said your mum claimed that you were a river pearl. I think that might actually be best: River Pearl. Close enough to your real name but still different enough that people can call you River instead and no one be the wiser." She nodded and he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Fox Meets The Queen

_**Author: Bit shorter than the rest. We own Fox, Pearl & Crone.**_

Fox was nervous. She took a deep breath and thought, _"This is it. Five years of infiltration and I'm finally meeting the Queen. Please let this go well." _ Her dress was red at the bottom fading to yellow as it rose to her shoulders. Her fire dress, Hatter called it. Hopefully she wouldn't die in it today. The Ten of Clubs approached her and she quickly straightened her dress and hair.

"The King will introduce you to the Queen now. Please follow me," he said with a bow. He led her through the halls to what looked like a conferance room. The King met her at the door and led her towards the Queen's dias.

"This is Cardinal, my Love. She's the young lady I told you about." The Queen surveyed her for a moment before smiling.

"Such beautiful red hair. I feel as if I've met you before but I'm certain I would have remembered such a lovely face," the Queen said. "Tell me about yourself, dear."

She curtsied before falling into the story she had fabricated over the past five years. Her uncle had been beheaded several years ago at the Queen's command. Did she harbor any ill will againest the Queen? Of course not, she understood that the man had displeased her. Did she have any other family? Unfortunately not. What about her parents? Her mum died when she was a baby and her father had run off before she was born. Fox was careful in choosing her words and flattered the queen when possible. Did she enjoy her time spent within the casino, tea shops and social circles? Of course she did, very much so. Where did she get her dress? It was a gift from a gentleman who had courted her several years ago, but of course it was not as elegant as the Queen's outfit. Five years of infiltration, studying and weaving a web of lies were being put to the test. Would she excuse the Queen for she had other matters to attend to? But of course. It was a pleasure to meet and speak with her. Would she like to meet with the Queen at a later date, perhaps for tea or a walk? Of course, it would be an honor.

The Ten of Clubs escorted her back to the casino and left her with a bow. Only then did she let out the breath she had been holding. She was in as close as anyone could hope to ever get. Wait until Hatter and Crone found out. Her heart was racing; she was gonna get to go home tonight. No doubt Duck and Owl would be estatic. She needed to check in at The Great Library. She snickered at the thought of the look on Dodo's face when she not only appeared to tell him that she was close to the Queen and the rumors of an Oyster loose in the city true but she was living with them.

Crone opened the door and Fox bounded in, bag and arms filled with food.

"My word, where did this come from?" she asked.

"The casino. Hatter!" she called. Hatter stuck his head into the hall. "I'm in. I'm in close to the Queen." the red head laughed. His eyes widened in surprise and then a smile broke across his face. No sooner did the food get set down did he grab her by the waist and spin her around.

"Wait until everyone at the Library hears. Dodo will shit himself." he laughed. The couple laughed until they ended up crying into each other's shoulders. Hatter was especially happy because he had been extremely afraid that she was going to enter the Heart's Casino that day and never come out.


	6. Chapter 6

At The Great Library

_**Author: Crone, Pearl & Fox are ours.**_

Hatter led the way from the hideout to the Great Library. Pearl and Crone followed close behind while Fox brought up the rear. They moved cautiously from shadow to wall to ledge. Hatter paused by the door and knocked. Pearl saw a peephole appear and heard Hatter say, "I'm here to return a library book. It's a work of Edwin and Morcar."

A voice from within replied with an inquiry, "How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?"

"He pours water of the Nile on every golden scale," Fox answered. The door was quickly opened and they all borded the elevator-bus. Duck eyed Pearl with suspision.

"Who's the other young lady?" he asked, eying the newcomer. Hatter placed a protective hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Her name's Pearl and she's with us," he said firmly.

"And if anyone tries to hurt her, they're in deep shit," Fox growled. Duck held his hands up in a gesture of surender.

"Okay, alright, you aren't gonna get any trouble from me," the old man assured them. The elevator jerked to a stop and the group exited.

"Did you bring us any more supplies, Hatter?" Owl asked anxiously. Fox and Pearl unloaded the backpacks and helped Owl put everything up while Hatter went to speak with Dodo.

The medics examined Crone and diagnosed her with pneumonia. They checked Fox's scar and gave her another ointment to try to make it fade. Leaving Crone in the infirmary, the girls ventured up to Dodo's office. As they approached a voice rang out.

"You fool! You found the stray Oyster and have been hiding her for a week before bringing her here! She should have brought in as soon as she was found, the filthy little mullosk," Dodo spat as Fox opened the door. The irrate resistance leader had Hatter pinned to a column, choking him while holding his right hand immoble. Fox quietly drew her knife, pulling the door shut. Pearl followed Fox's example, crouching in a defensive position close to the door. The Oyster pulled her own knife out of her pocket, flicking it open with a barely audible click. Dodo spun and found a strange girl holding a small curved knife to his throat.

"Why are you threatening my friend, fool?" Pearl asked in a low, dangerous tone. Dodo wasn't sure how to respond.

"Easy, Pearl, he's just always grumpy and most of his threats can be ignored," Hatter reasured her. She removed her knife from the indignant man's throat and issued her own threat.

"Don't mess with us. If you dare to hurt any one of us, we'll all pay you back tenfold." Dodo gulped and attemped to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"So this is the rogue Oyster?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice.

Pearl hissed, "My name is Pearl. Get that through your ruddy thick skull and we'll be getting along a bit better."

"Pearl?" Dodo scoffed. "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's the name her mum gave her when she pulled her out of the river, you idiot," Fox snarled. Dodo's look became dangerous.

"I could have you all locked up for this incident," the sour man groused.

"But you won't because what Hatter and Fox do is too damn important to the resistance," Pearl told him.

"Oh, really?" Dodo scoffed. "What makes you say that, Oyster?"

"Fox is in the Queen's inner circle. She has access to all the latest court gossip and reports from the Suits, information that would otherwise be very difficult to come by. And as a tea shop owner, Hatter is able to get you food and medical supplies in quantities that you wouldn't be able to get from other resistance fighters. To throw those valuable connections away would be at best foolish and at worst suicide," the girl calmly reason-ed.

"And if I were to choose to have you locked up for attempted assassination?" the pompous fool demanded.

"You dare try to harm me and they will kill you," came the calm reply in an icey tone. Dodo gulped.

"You're bluffing," he challenged.

"No, she's not. And you can't go around hitting my girls and not pay for it either," Hatter informed him. Fox smirked and tapped her knife againest her own cheek, silently reminding him of cuts there.

"You bitch." he snarled.

Hatter's fist collided with his jaw, knocking him back onto his desk. Fox pulled four more knives from her jacket and threw them. Two landed in the fabric of his jacket, the other two in the fabric of his trousers; effectively pinning him to his desk spread eagled. She moved to stand between his legs and planted a fifth knife into the wood, inches from the crotch of his trousers.

"Think we've been joking all this time?" she snarled. He gulped as pain flared in his jaw. As promised Hatter had at least fractured it, if not broken it.


End file.
